Under The Umbrella
by bloodofstorm
Summary: Kalian, di bawah lindungan satu payung yang sama, dengan jemari yang saling terpaut satu sama lain, berjalan menerobos guyuran hujan deras dengan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. / UKLiech. Fluff. Request from Haefalent. RnR?


**Summary: Kalian, di bawah lindungan satu payung yang sama, dengan jemari yang saling terpaut satu sama lain, berjalan menerobos guyuran hujan deras dengan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sungguh manis bukan? Kecuali jika tak ada angin dan hujan yang terlalu deras seperti sekarang, semua akan sangat sempurna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Plot (c) Me**

**Starring: Liechtenstein, England and the other character(s)**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, Semi-AU, Hetalia Gakuen, pengulangan kata (kelemahan saya!), gaje, cacat, abalan, alay, labil(?), 2****nd**** POV, sok manis tapi gabisa.**

**Request from Haefalent. Sori banget kalo OOC nan abal -_-**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Under The Umbrella**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Liechtenstein? Anda sedang apa?"

Kau merutuki nasibmu dalam hati, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Tak juga menjawab pertanyaan sosok yang menggenggam payung di hadapanmu. Kau hanya diam, walaupun kau dapat merasakan pipimu memanas sekarang.

"A-anda sendiri?" Kau malah balik bertanya padanya, dengan suara yang bergetar karena tubuhmu menggigil kedinginan.

Seluruh tubuhmu basah kuyup sekarang—salahmu karena kabur saat jam kosong dan tertidur di bangku taman, padahal tadinya kau telah menerka-nerka akan turun hujan. Tunggu, salahkan saja Hungary yang memarahimu karena kau tidak menjalankan tugasmu sebagai anggota Perkumpulan _Fujoshi_ Dunia—menguntit beberapa murid lelaki dan mengambil gambar atau video mereka.

"Saya mencari anda, jam makan malam telah lewat dan anda belum kembali ke asrama. Switzerland sibuk mencari ke seluruh bagian kastil, tahu?" jawabnya dengan nada yang tenang. Mata _emerald_nya menatap lurus ke arahmu, membuat semburat merah menjalar di pipimu.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke asrama," lanjutnya seraya mengenggam tanganmu dan berjalan menuju kastil Hetalia _Gakuen._ Genggaman tangannya hangat dan erat, membuat sesuatu yang aneh menggelitik dadamu. Oke, kau tahu hal apa yang kini kau rasakan. Hal paling bodoh yang juga dilakukan oleh semua orang di dunia.

Hal aneh ini juga yang membuat Hungary memarahimu. Kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang seharusnya kau kuntit dan kau rekam aktivitasnya dengan America, bukan kau kuntit dan kau potret seluruh aktivitasnya untuk disimpan di catatan harianmu dengan tulisan khas remaja-remaja labil yang berisi tentang curahan hati. Ini adalah kesalahan fatal yang kau buat—jatuh cinta.

Entah bagaimana, kau jatuh pada pesonanya—walaupun narator bingung bagian mana yang mempesona darinya. Kau mengambil potretnya untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau hapal makanan apa yang akan ia lahap di cafeteria, bagaimana caranya mengikat tali sepatu, caranya berbicara, caranya berjalan, bahkan caranya membuat _scone _yang sama sekali tidak enak tersebut.

_Err... E-England, jangan kutuk aku menjadi alis._

Kau sendiri sebenarnya tahu, kau sebagai anggota klub (nista) yang didirikan Japan dan Hungary tersebut dilarang keras jatuh cinta pada targetmu sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat. Kau sendiri tak pernah meminta perasaan ini kan?

Maka kau tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa darahmu kini berdesir karena berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengannya.

Kalian, di bawah lindungan satu payung yang sama, dengan jemari yang saling terpaut satu sama lain, berjalan menerobos guyuran hujan deras dengan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sungguh romantis dan manis bukan? Kecuali jika tak ada angin dan hujan yang terlalu deras seperti ini sekarang, semua akan sangat sempurna.

Oh ya, kau sangat beruntung karena tadi kau tertidur di kursi bagian tengah labirin yang cukup memusingkan, sehingga kau mempunyai waktu lebih lama untuk berjalan bersamanya. Kecuali, jika _dia_ hapal dengan jalan keluar dari labirin ini.

"Um... England?"

Kau tiba-tiba berbicara, memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi melingkupi kalian. Kau sendiri terkejut mengapa lidahmu memanggilnya, kau mati-matian berharap ia tidak mendengar ucapanmu—sayangnya, ia mendengarnya.

"Ya?"

Kau memutar otak, berusaha mencari topik agar tidak terlihat konyol di depannya. Namun, otakmu sudah tidak dapat diajak bekerja saat ini, sehingga kau semakin gelagapan dan panik mencari kata yang tepat. Untungnya, ia tidak menyadari kepanikanmu. Bersyukurlah, Liech.

"Err... S-saya... Umm..."

Tatapan matanya lurus ke arah matamu, dan kakinya berhenti berjalan.

"M-maaf merepotkan," ucapmu dengan wajah tertunduk. Sungguh, kau merasa amat konyol sekarang. Wajah merah padam—kau yakin wajahmu sekarang tidak berbeda dengan tomat milik Spain—karena malu, dan tingkah aneh layaknya para remaja labil.

Kata-kata remaja labil ini memenuhi kepalamu sekarang, menyebalkan.

Kau mendengar tawanya berderai, lalu suaranya kembali terdengar di telingamu, membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat. Dan hatimu cenat-cenut seperti kata _boyband _Indonesia yang sering dibanggakan personifikasi Negara Indonesia itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, ketua asrama sudah biasa seperti ini."

Kau beranikan mendongak, dan saat itu kau melihat senyumnya. Kau mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit senang atau pingsan melihat senyumannya yang—menurutmu—sangat manis saat itu. Dalam hati, kau dapat mendengar dirimu sendiri menjerit 'Ganteng bangeeeeeet!' seperti para—ehm, kau tahu lanjutannya.

Lantas kalian kembali berjalan, tetap dengan jemari yang terpaut. Kau ingin melompat kesenangan, menjerit bahagia, bercerita di catatan harian, melayang di langit, dan sebagainya. Kau tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman yang kini muncul di wajahmu, kau menggigit bibirmu juga, agar jeritan itu tak keluar dan membuat semuanya jadi kacau.

Sekarang kau berharap sang waktu berhenti berjalan, membiarkan momen bahagia ini tidak cepat berganti. Atau jarak taman dengan kastil melebar, agar kalian tidak cepat sampai dan berpisah.

Sang rembulan muncul, dan menatap kalian dengan senyum lebar. Sinarnya kini mengguyur kalian, menghilangkan kesan menyeramkan yang ada karena hujan deras ini. Sepertinya, semesta memang menginginkan kalian untuk menikmati momen ini.

"Liechtenstein? Anda demam?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sekarang ia menanyakan keadaanmu, bagaimana kau tidak merasa dilempar ke awan, eh?

Kalian kembali berhenti berjalan, lalu _dia _melepaskan genggamannya di tanganmu. Ia menyentuh keningmu, merasakan suhu tubuhmu yang lumayan tinggi. Suhu tubuhmu tinggi, bukan hanya karena demam, tapi karena _dia_ yang sekarang tengah memeriksa suhu tubuhmu.

"Panas," gumamnya—yang membuatmu semakin merasa senang sekaligus malu.

Tak disangka, ia melepas _sweater_nya dan menyodorkannya padamu. Ia menyuruhmu untuk mengenakannya—berhubung _sweater_nya tidak basah sepertimu. Kau menerimanya dengan wajah yang jauh lebih merah, dan ketika pakaian itu melekat di tubuhmu, kau merasa sangat hangat. Ia tersenyum lagi, dan mengenggam tanganmu. Kali ini lebih erat.

Hening.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir salah satu darimu atau _dia_. Namun, kau merasa cukup, walaupun hanya dengan berjalan bersama, kau mengenakan _sweater_nya, tangannya yang menggenggam erat tanganmu—membuat engkau merasa cukup_. Complete._

Tapi _dia_ tidak pernah tahu.

_Dia _tidak pernah tahu kau memiliki perasaan padanya, dan kau membiarkannya. Karena pertemanan saja cukup, tak perlu muluk-muluk. Biar saja, biarkan saja semesta yang mempertemukanmu dengan _dia_ lagi, jikalau memang takdirmu dan _dia_ untuk bersama.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Yaampuuuuun fic apaan ini ==||| Plotnya random, alurnya gaje, pengen fluffy malah jadi cacat. Abalaaaaan =A= Buat Haefalent a.k.a Dita, maaf ya rikuesanmu jadi abal-abal nan cacat gini, lagi labil soalnya lol.**

**Kalo nemu fic yang mirip kayak gini, itu saya terinspirasi dari situuuu. Maaf nggak minta izin dulu, soalnya lupa judul dan penname auhtornya. ==||| Dan saya nggak review abis baca ficnya, males log in :p #digebuk**

**Oh iya, sebenernyaaaaaaa, saya nggak tau lho Hetalia Gakuen kayak apaan. Saya malah ngebayanginnya kayak Hogwarts -_- Gara-gara kebanyakan baca fic HarPot meureun._. Dan labirin ituuuuu aaaaah ngaco bangeeeet #headbang Maafin sayaaaa m(_._)m**

**Mind to revieeew? :3 *pervert smirk(?)***


End file.
